


He Snores

by Whirlwind



Series: Emma and Graham: The Little Things [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short Story, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so peaceful and yet at the same time sounds like that of a growling bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Snores

It isn't until it's 3:00 A.M. that Emma notices it. He snores. Graham is a snorer. But the thing is, it's an odd kind of snore, it sounds more like an animal growl than a noise a person makes. Through tired eyes she watches him for a moment as he sleeps beside her. He looks so peaceful and yet at the same time sounds like that of a growling bear. Emma groans realizing she's not going to get much sleep with this going on. She rolls through some ideas in her head about what she can do. Hit him with a pillow? No, that probably won't do anything. Wake him up? Maybe, but that will probably only stop it for a little while. She doesn't want to ask him to leave, she likes having him there. Graham being there feels safe and Emma can't remember that last time she's felt that with a man. 

Sighing, she sits up and gently pokes her scruffy bed-mate's cheek, and quietly says out loud "I must like you a whole lot to put up with this." The poke is gentle enough to not wake him up but hard enough to quiet his snoring for a minute. Turning to her night stand she grabs the pad and pen that is sitting on it. After a quick yawn she scribbles down 'Pick up nose strips' at the top of the paper. Tapping the pen against her chin she thinks for a moment before adding 'and ear plugs' as a back up precaution. Emma places the items back on the table and returns to a laying position as she attempts to sleep through what she's describes as 'growls of the wild'. Are his bad jokes starting to rub off on her she wonders? She's to tired to think about it. But she does decide though, that it's worth dealing with his snoring as long as he stays. Before trying to go back off to sleep she whispers, "I'm so teasing you about this in the morning."


End file.
